Storm of Birthday
by BDC13
Summary: Que pasara cuando Hipo se de cuenta que nunca le ha dicho lo que siente a Astrid, ¿Sentirá ella lo mismo? y si es así ¿Astrid se lo podrá decir a Hipo, si este se le ha declarado primero? y ¿Cual sera el secreto de Astrid?.
Este es el especial que os prometí del cumpleaños de Hipo, espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como lo he hecho yo escribiéndolo, adiós y hasta la próxima.

P.O.V Hipo

 **Ya eran las 11 de la noche y ya estaba todo listo para irnos de la Orilla del Dragón, y es qué después de vencer a Viggo y a Ryker no teníamos nada que hacer aquí. Patapez ya había recogido sus libros, Patán como siempre estaba intentando domar al Domo, recalco lo de INTENTANDO, Brutáceo y Brutilda seguramente estaban provocando alguna avalancha que destruirá alguna torre de vigilancia y yo después la tendré que arreglar, y Astrid... bueno no se que está haciendo en realidad, la verdad es que no nos hablamos desde que volvimos de la misión en la que vencimos a Viggo, y de eso ya pasan de dos días, pero una cosa tengo clara, hoy le voy a decir lo que siento, después de esta aventura me he dado cuenta de que al menos si algún día muero en una batalla, lo cual es muy probable, al menos moriré diciéndole a Mi Chica que la quiero. A sí que allá voy.**

Hipo: Hey Astrid, ¿Qué haces?

Astrid: Nada, despidiéndome de Smidvarg, y de todo esto en realidad, me da mucha pena abandonar la orilla.

Hipo: Bueno podríamos quedarnos más pero no tenemos nada que hacer aquí, ¿No quieres ir a ver a tu tía y a tu tío?

Astrid: Si los echo de menos pero bueno, hemos vivido aquí durante casi 1 año, no se, supongo que ya me sentía como en casa. A por cierto Hipo, aquí tienes tu regalo de cumpleaños.

 **A si también se me había olvidado deciros que hoy es mi cumpleaños, sinceramente no me esperaba ningún regalo, no es porque crea que mis amigos no sepan que día nací, pero básicamente no me gusta celebrarlos.**

Hipo: Astrid, sabes que no tenías que…

Astrid: Tú calla y ábrelo.

 **Abro la caja, la cual estaba envuelta con sumo cuidado, y veo un pequeño collar de un Furia Nocturna con una pequeña piedra azul celeste que se aguanta de sus patas y su cola.**

Astrid: Se lo encargue a Bocón la semana pasada, una vez me dijiste que tu color favorito era el azul celeste así que le coloque la piedra en el medio.

Hipo: Me encanta, Astrid, gracias. (Y era verdad, era el mejor regalo que me habían hecho nunca)

Astrid: Por cierto, ¿Porque el Celeste? Con todo el tiempo que pasas perdido en el bosque, pensaba que sería el verde o el marrón de los árboles, pero ¿el Celeste?, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado.

 **Vale Hipo, esta es la tuya dile lo que sientes ahora, espero no ponerme nervioso.**

Hipo: Porque me recuerda a tus ojos.

 _ **P.O.V Astrid**_

 **Espera ¿Qué? Acaba de decir que le gustan mis ojos, haber Astrid te lo abras imaginado, no saques conclusiones precipitadas, seguramente lo ha dicho para quedar bien y….**

Hipo: Astrid… llevo mucho tiempo queriendo decirte esto. Cuando éramos más pequeños tú me demostraste varias veces que me querías y yo lo único que hacía era quedarme parado mirándote, solo quiero que sepas que tú siempre, siempre me has gustado y que te quiero Astrid Hofferson.

 **Vale, vale, creo que esto no me lo he imaginado, Astrid concéntrate solo dile lo que sientes tampoco es tan difícil ya lo hiciste cuando teníais 15 años, ¿Porque ahora no?**

Hipo: Bueno… creo que yo ya me voy… los gemelos ya se habrán cargado alguna torre y….

Astrid: Hipo, no ,espera, yo quería decirte que… yo también te quiero

 _ **P.O.V Normal**_

 **Hipo y Astrid se fueron acercando en un silencio muy cómodo, los dos sabían lo que iba a pasar ahora, ya era hora de enseñar esos sentimientos que tenían reprimidos durante años. Esta vez fue Hipo el cual se atrevió a besarla, era un beso suave, con amor y con muchos sentimientos encontrados. Los dos estuvieron así un rato, separándose cada cierto tiempo para tomar aire y volverse a besar, hasta que se escuchó un no muy fuerte Awww. Los dos enamorados se giraron encontrando se con sus amigos mirándoles, todos con cara de felicidad menos Patán.**

Patán: Enserio Astrid, prefieres a mi primo antes que a mí.

Astrid: Lo prefiero un millón de veces antes que a ti o ningún otro.

Brutilda: Lo sabía, te lo dije hermano, los soldaditos del amor acabaran juntos algún día.

Brutaceo: Si a ver cuánto te debo, ¿50 runas?

Brutilda: Eso o una paliza mía.

Brutáceo: Mmm... Prefiero la paliza.

Hipo: Eo chicos, os podéis ir de aquí por favor.

Patapez: Bueno en realidad veníamos para eso, nos tenemos que ir ya, se acerca una tormenta y si queremos irnos antes de dos semanas tenemos que marcharnos.

Hipo: A mí las dos semanas me parecen bien, ¿A ti Mi Lady?

Astrid:(Un poco ruborizada por el sobrenombre) Aaa… si porque no.

Patapez: ¿Enserio? Pero si ya lo tenemos todo empacado.

Hipo: Pues desempacad, nos quedamos aquí dos semanas más.

 **Después de que Hipo diese la orden de desempacar, Astrid y él se comenzaron a dirigir hacia** **la cabaña de Astrid, a paso lento, entre un silencio muy cómodo.**

Hipo: Astrid... (Dijo rompiendo el silencio) ¿Que somos? Porque no me ha quedado claro después de, bueno… lo que ha pasado.

Astrid: Sabes eres muy listo cuando te lo propones pero muy tonto cuando no (Dice para después tirar a Hipo al suelo y ponerse sobre él, depositando le un tierno beso en los labios) Es fácil tu eres mío, y yo soy tuya.(Dice juntando su cabeza con la de Hipo, aun en la misma posición) ¿te vale con eso?.

Hipo: Me vale con mucho menos Mi Lady.

Astrid: Me gusta ese apodo.(Dice para besarle otra vez)

Hipo: Sabes este es el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida.

Astrid: A partir de ahora Babe todos van a ser así, o mucho mejor (dice y se levanta del regazo de Hipo). Pero por ahora, tienes que pensar como le vas a decir a mi tío que sales conmigo sin que te mate. (Entra en su cabaña y deja la puerta abierta) ¿A qué esperas? Entra.

Hipo: Astrid no creo que…

Astrid: Hipo, no pasa nada, solo vamos a dormir.

Hipo: No es eso lo que me preocupa, es lo que van a pensar los demás si me encuentran aquí. Además no me gusta dejar a Desdentao solo y mi cabaña esta...

Astrid: Entra y deja de quejarte (de repente suena un gran trueno, producto de la tormenta que se aproximaba) Ahh… (Astrid se asusta y se tira a los brazos de Hipo)

Hipo: ¿Te asustan los truenos Mi Lady?

Astrid:Yo... no... como me van a asustar los truenos y...los rayos y...bueno vale si me asustan ¿pasa algo?

Hipo:(Se acerca y le da un abrazo a Astrid) No pasa nada Mi Lady, para eso estoy yo aquí, para protegerte de tus miedos.

Astrid: Si, bueno, ahora ya sabes mi secreto, pero como se lo digas a alguien te voy a dar una paliza, me da igual que seas mi novio.(Dice sin separarse aun del cálido abrazo que le estaba dando Hipo)

Hipo:No gracias, no quiero un puñetazo Hofferson... ¿Quieres que me quede a hacerte compañía?(Astrid aun abrazada a Hipo asiente de forma lenta)Vale, me quedo.

Astrid: Siii (se despega del abrazo de Hipo y comienza a guiarlo hacia su habitación).

Hipo: Vale,¿yo donde duermo?

Astrid: Conmigo claro.

Hipo: Astrid no crees que… (En ese momento Astrid lo coge y lo tira en la cama para después ponerse encima de él). Creo que no tengo elección verdad.

Astrid: (Ríe por lo bajo y besa a su novio)Feliz Cumpleaños Hipo.

Hipo: Contigo siempre son felices Mi Lady.

Y Bueno lo prometido es deuda, ya sé que es muy corto pero no quería que fuese muy largo. Ahora si me despido, hasta la próxima, Adiós.


End file.
